


A Match Made In Hell

by WaitingToBeBroken



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate use of food, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They just have sex, Zabuza doesn't know, and emotions, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingToBeBroken/pseuds/WaitingToBeBroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yakuza AU. They were famous- The Demon of the Mist and The Angelic Killer. A match made in Heaven... or Hell, it depended on your point of view. And then Zabuza had to go and ruin it all by falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match Made In Hell

Zabuza was bone-tired. He had spent the last three months on negotiating with their rival yakuza groups. He was tired and pissed and he just wanted to jump in his bed, or better- on his lover. Now, they weren't really lovers but the-boy-which-he-had-saved-and-turned-into-one-of-the-most-powerful-yakuza seemed too long. And it wasn't like they didn't have sex... because they had- lots and lots of sex- on various places and in position. What could he say, his partner was damn flexible. Just their sex was nothing more than... well, sex.

But maybe we should start from the beginning. It was a snowy December day when... Wait! I didn't mean _that_ beginning. It was a day neither of our characters wants to remember though it brought them together. So, let's leave the details a secret and only say that one day Zabuza, then just a wakagashira's son, found little Haku curled into a ball somewhere and took him under his wing. They were raised like brothers, given the same education.

It wasn't long before they got famous. The Demon of the Mist - ruthless, cruel and plain vicious- and The Angelic Killer - named like that not because of his name or his pale skin or even his well-known beauty but because he always worked quickly, never brought any unnecessary pain nor left any evidence he had been there. They were a match made in Heaven... or Hell, it really depended on your point of view. And then Zabuza had to go and ruin it all by falling in love.

Of course, since early age, they had been fooling around. They had been horny teenagers, surrounded by disgusting tattooed mid-aged men, who to put it frankly weren't either boys' type. So they had turned to each other. It wasn't that big of a deal, they were boys, they were allowed to blow the steam whichever way they wanted. And, hey, it wasn't like they were risking knocking up some girl or catching STDs.

But years passed and they continued that game, no longer hiding behind the excuse of their hormones. They weren't concealing anything- they didn't need to. But they never talked about it, either, which led Zabuza to the conclusion that they were nothing but fuck-buddies. And that was fine with him, after all he was supposed to get married and continue the generation. But no one said anything about it, as if it was a taboo. For a few weeks Zabuza toyed with the idea that they were too scared to say anything, afraid that he might snap and kill them. That thought made him proud but even that emotion was soon replaced, yet again, by impatience. When he couldn't take it anymore he went to his father, a man already of age who had gladly stepped down and offered him his everything, to ask him about an arranged marriage. However, his father only winked at him and teased he had thought his son had already found a candidate for that. It was then that Zabuza realized he might not have been so subtle as he had thought.

Now, years later nothing had changed, except maybe his love (?) had gotten even stronger and his lust (this time there was no doubt in the wakagashira if it was that)-even harder to contain. As if he was once again a teenager but one with a conscience. It wasn't that bad, though, it wasn't like Haku wasn't putting out. In fact, Zabuza was sure that he was the only one seeing (and doing other things with) that sweet, little, tight ass. His men were smart, after all, and let's face it- who would give their finger only to sleep with someone like Haku.

 _'I would,'_ thought instantly Zabuza and then stopped dead in his track. Remind him to change the punishment to something much, much worse... death, for example!

Speaking of tight, little asses, Zabuza was sure he couldn't see Haku in the mass of people congratulating him for his successful trip. Maybe he was waiting for him in the bedroom? With a light step he headed toward it, his need of sleep quickly pushed aside from the excitement caused by the mere thought of holding that lithe, deadly body again.

His face fell when he was met with an empty, far-too-clean room. Damn, he hated when Haku cleaned, the younger yakuza was such a clean freak- probably the reason why he would rather kill his opponent with a well-aimed hit than slice their throat open and thus risk bloodying his clothes. Zabuza really wanted to see his "admirer's" faces that thought everything he did had some heavenly reason. But on other side he was glad that he was the only one who was aware of Haku's weakness.

Zabuza turned around, now fully intending to find his partner and take him, no matter where the younger was. He headed toward the shatei's living room- a narrow room filled with sofas, armchairs and one small TV, a chest board and a tiny bookcase. No one, not even Zabuza, knew why the Angelic Killer liked it, everyone too afraid to even joke that actually that was the man's place. Truth was that although Haku was called by many "big brother" and "mother", hierarchically he was still a shatei.

He reached the room for 10 minutes- the house was big and the wakagashira's bedroom and the little brothers' living room were as far as possible. Zabuza spotted the man he had been searching for right away. Haku was sitting on the green sofa, watching TV. He or at least the back that was turned toward Zabuza looked normal, even if his shoulders were a bit tense.

Zabuza walked toward him, dully noting how quiet the room was even if full with people and how tense the whole atmosphere was. A pin to drop you would be able to hear it, so to speak. But Zabuza, being the Demon of the Mist and all, was even more silent than a pin so no one sensed him.

"Whazzup, bitch!" he asked loudly as he wrapped his arms around his partner's shoulders. Everyone stilled and glanced at his direction with... fear? Well, almost everyone, Haku didn't show any sign that he'd seen him- he didn't even flinch and his hand didn't falter for a second on its quest down his lap... wait, what? Zabuza hadn't known that the other man liked the room _that_ much. He glanced- half-amused, half-worried at Haku's lap only to sigh in relief when he spotted a bowl of strawberries.

"Mind feeding me one, shortie?"

"Don't you have hands?" Without missing a beat responded Haku. "Or are you now dumb _and_ crippled?"

That had always been the way they communicated, dancing around each other, hiding their feelings (or at least Zabuza did). But either the Demon was really dense or he was missing something because upon hearing that everyone quickly left, not even stopping to gather their things. But as he watched their hasty retreat, Zabuza was almost completely sure that they had been waiting for an excuse to leave the room for a long time.

"How long have you been here?" Asked Haku when the door closed after the last shatei. His voice was still cold but he had stopped eating which oddly comforted Zabuza.

"Twenty minutes top," the other man answered tentatively, already figuring out that this wasn't their usual bickering.

"And you couldn't send anyone to tell me? Moreover, you couldn't send me one letter for the last three fucking months, you sorry son of a bitch?" By the end he was screaming and the indifference had completely vanished from his voice. They glared at each other, neither saying anything from shock, on Zabuza's part and from anger on Haku's, if the trembling was any indicator. Their staring match was interrupted by the sound of an opening door. Zabuza was the first one to break the contact and turn around.

He spotted a red-headed boy who was heading toward one of the armchairs. The Demon coughed trying to gently hint that if that impudent _brat_ didn't leave right now he would be hurt really badly. The intruder didn't even spare him a glance as he continued walking which set Zabuza's whole body on fire. He was about to say something nasty and violent when the boy did look at them. His eyes widened when he spotted Haku, who, until now had been hidden from his view, and after a pointed look from Zabuza's partner, he left, stuttering apologies.

A not-so-awkward silence stretched. That boy, even if it had angered Zabuza, had broken the tension, for which the older man was glad. He just wished he could see his face when he realized who exactly he had ignored. Zabuza walked around the sofa and sat heavily on it. For the first time he was able to see his partner's clothes fully. Haku was wearing a plain purplish-white yukata that embraced his body tightly even without the help of the dark purple obi.

"He is just being respectful," Haku suddenly said, answering the question that had crossed Zabuza's mind and reminding the older yakuza just how well he knew him.

Not missing the relaxed pose the other was in, the wakagashira answered, bumping their shoulders together,"Of course he is, you are his boss' bitch, after all"

"Am I? Didn't sound like it the day before you left." Haku smirked and continued in a high-pitched voice that both embarrassed and aroused the other man, "Come on, baby, please move. Yeah, that's it. Mmm. Harder! Harder, baby!" The end was punctuated with bell-like laughter.

"Yeah, well, you don't really watch your mouth when the man you are in love with is riding your cock," Zabuza huffed but seconds later froze. Holy! Shit!

"In love?"

"No... Yes... Maybe?" Haku's face was hidden by his locks so he had to guess the right thing to say. At first he was going to deny everything but then he realized he was ruining every chance he had for a normal relationship so he settled for a neutral answer with a drop of hope. However, when seconds passed and nothing happened he knew he had said something wrong. "Look, it's alright. It's not like you have to answer now... or ever. Sooo, wanna have sex?"

Another minute of silence passed (damn, Zabuza didn't want to be like that with them). Suddenly, Haku was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach. The older man could only stare with amazement. Had... had the other gone mad? He was so deep in his thoughts that you could imagine his surprise when all of a sudden he found Haku straddling his lap.

"I missed you so much," Haku said before he leaned down to kiss the larger man.

It was a slow lingering kiss, not at all what Zabuza had expected. Slow and sensual, so like their first kiss, it shook the wakagashira to the core. He wrapped his hands around Haku's waist and pulled him close to keep him in place. But this didn't stop the younger man to draw back. The kiss had ended way too soon for his liking so Zabuza went for another one but was pushed away gently.

The Demon of the Mist watched as his fuck buddy, as much as it hurt him to admit that they were only this to each other, half-turned toward the little table before the sofa. He traced the muscle's movement underneath the tight yukata and his mouth filled with saliva. When Haku faced his partner he was holding a few strawberries.

"Thought you wanted some?" He asked, cocking his head, as an answer to the questioning gaze. Zabuza just nodded before opening his mouth and extending his tongue but the man on top of him only smiled devilishly and munched at the fruit, squeezing it with his teeth, hard enough to draw the juice. It cascaded down his chin and without thinking Zabuza leaned forward to lick it.

"Good. I wouldn't be happy if you had let the juice ruin my yukata." Haku smiled and kissed him. Strawberry flavor burst in Zabuza's mouth and he felt little mushy pieces of the fruit. They were small enough that all he needed was to swallow them and to enjoy the fading taste of strawberries and anticipating the coming of the unique flavour of the man he was in love with.

He let the other man dominate the kiss, far too happy that Haku hadn't freaked out. Honestly, they were only _feelings_. They were going to fade away... eventually. He purposely ignored the little voice that told him they had been in his heart for years and they would be there for decades to come. Filled with courage he let his tongue rub against Haku's, showing him he was ready to question his domination. In response the younger man moved away, smiling.

"As much as I like a good battle, Zy, we are wearing too many clothes."

"So you aren't mad at me?"

"Oh, I am mad at you and I'm gonna rip your throat open for not sending me a freaking letter but right now I'm more horny than angry"

"Then my only chance of surviving this is making you so tired that you can't move afterwards?" joked light-heartedly Zabuza although his heart was hammering in his chest and thick lust was pumping in his veins.

He drew the man on top of him close for another kiss, this time dominating it and growing confident when he felt the vibration caused by the other's moan. Their hands worked on each other's clothes- Haku plopping Zabuza's buttons and tugging down his zipper and Zabuza's hands unfastening the yukata's obi. Seconds later they were in their underwear, Haku already squirming to drag it down, too.

Both of them moaned when their erections rubbed together, their mouths connecting immediately after and drowning every other sound. Zabuza's hands snuck behind Haku's body and set a brief journey toward his backside but were stopped short in track.

"Do you really think that you can show up here and expect me to turn around and take you?" questioned Haku after slapping his hands. He leaned towards him and whispered in his ear as if telling a secret, "I haven't had anything inside me for three months. Not even my fingers. Imagine how hard it was for me. In fact, imagine me with my hands around my cock- squeezing and pulling. I'm on the edge, sweat is marring my forehead as I almost unconsciously reach behind my balls. I'm ready to push one inside, it's so tight but I don't care. I'm massaging my ball and..."

Haku stopped and moved away so he could look at the other man. Zabuza was breathing heavily and his eyes were glazed. He twitched when the other got closer, nearly coming when Haku snarled, "I stop. I think how good it would be to have your cock inside me, pulsing and stretching my tight hole.

"Turn around," almost growled Zabuza. Haku stared at him incredulously before bursting into laughter.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Or you only saw my lips moving and felt the breath leaving my lungs but no sound whatsoever?"

"I heard you and I will be gentle. Just turn the fuck around!"

A half-curse, half-threat left the younger's mouth but he turned around. Zabuza slid one hand along his spine, enjoying the silky skin, and when he reached Haku's nape he pushed him down. His other hand didn't waste any time in going beneath the other's hips and straightening them, pulling him closer to his body and lifting his ass. When he was ready Haku was placed on his hands and knees on his lap, with his backside almost shoved in Zabuza's face.

The Demon of the Mist dipped down and bit gently on one of the globes. Encouraged by the whimper falling from Haku's mouth, Zabuza let out his tongue and started drawing wet circles across the skin, moving slowly but surely toward his goal. When he reached it, he licked it tentatively and after an encouraging moan he entered the hole with his tongue. It was tight, hot muscles clamping on him and he moaned, causing ants to run down Haku's spine. After he had had enough of his partner, he pulled out but not before giving the red, puffy entrance a chaste kiss.

"Give me a strawberry," he commanded in his most demanding voice, the one he knew the other could never resist. Haku reached for the bow and after a few seconds of rummaging he found the biggest and the juiciest one and handed it to his partner.

Zabuza sank his teeth into the hole and lightly bit it before replacing his mouth with the strawberry. He put the smaller end of it so it was no surprise when Haku started thrusting his hips in a desperate attempt to get more friction and moaning frustratedly.

"Stop teasing me, you fucker," Haku hissed when he felt the little red fruit moving- getting out of his body and then entering him slightly. The kisses that the other man dropped on his open thighs furtherly annoyed (and aroused) him.

"You wish I was a fucker, babe. Right now, I'm proud to be a sucker."

"If you don't take out that fucking fruit I swear to god I'll leave you and find someone willing to take me!"

"Jeez, calm down. Okay, I'm done with the teasing..."

True to his words he brought three fingers toward the younger's groin and wet them with his saliva. Then he pushed one digit in Haku which was soon followed by a second and then a third, all the while thrusting the strawberry in and out with his free hand and sucking on his parther's balls. The man on top of him was mewling and begging him to take him, his cold facade now completely gone.

When Haku was nicely stretched he removed his fingers and the strawberry, tossing the now-ruined fruit on the table. The younger yakuza scolded from the sudden emptiness but then quickly returned to being a moaning pile of goo when he felt a hot tongue probing his insides and sucking out the strawberry juice. Zabuza sensed that his partner wouldn't last long and after a few short moments of enjoying the sweet taste he withdrew his hands.

"I wanna see you," Haku mumbled quietly when he felt he was released. His voice held the same vulnerability it had had on the day they met. The same one he hadn't heard or seen since then.

"Of course, baby," he responded as lowly, afraid that if he spoke any louder he might break the spell.

He wrapped his hands around Haku's waist, lifted him and placed him on his lap. Haku swayed forward to give him a tender kiss, moaning in it as Zabuza entered him with one swift move. They set a slow pace, maddening yet so sweet that it was enough to turn the word sex into lovemaking in both of their minds.

"Harder," commanded Haku, the weakness disappearing from his voice, and Zabuza's heart sank because he knew the part of this that spoke of love and trust was over. He started thrusting harder, each and every time abusing the bundle of nerves deep within Haku. It was even easier when the younger man wrapped his long legs around his neck, the position allowing him to sink even further.

"I'm close," gasped Haku and connected their mouths in a messy, full of teeth and saliva kiss. Zabuza just nodded. He, himself, was so close he was scared he might explode. He couldn't get enough from the expressions playing on his partner's face, it was one of the main things he had missed. When they were both on the edge, after so many years he didn't need much time to realize when Haku was close, Zabuza gripped Haku's hips.

Haku thought it was just a heat-of-the-moment thing and he paid it no no mind so he was even more shocked of what happened afterwards. Zabuza instructed him to wrap his hands around his neck and to hold tight, which he did without a second delay and... Zabuza stood up.

His cock pushed deep inside his partner's body. The combination of the feeling of being filled to the core mixed with the shock and the fact that he hadn't had any for 3 months made Haku come so hard that he nearly blackened out. Zabuza followed right after, his release making him feel so heavy and sleepy that he stumbled backward and fell on the sofa. Haku seemed unfazed by the fall, immediately snuggling the older yakuza- wrapping his thighs around Zabuza's waist and resting his head on top of his chest.

"You are a damn tease, you know that,"he mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, but you love me that way,"replied Zabuza with a yawn before he could stop himself. When he realized what he had said his eyes went wide and he wanted to slap himself. The fact that Haku had accepted his feeling like he had accepted everything about the other man- without a question, didn't make it alright, didn't make it feel less like a stab in Haku's back and it certainly didn't make it suitable for jokes. But then it wasn't Zabuza's fault entirely- here he was his partner, snuggled into his arms like a child, looking _both_ cute and sexy, a combination that should be forbidden by the law.

What was done, was done, Zabuza thought to himself as he watched Haku lift his head. They looked at each other- one with fear and uncertainty and the other with an uncharacteristically somber expression.

"Yeah." Haku finally smiled and kissed him again. It was a mere slide of lips against lips but it held all the sensuality of a real kiss. "And you are a fool for not realizing it sooner. Honestly, Zy, even the oyabun knows about our feelings for each other and he had been here 3 times."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Haku laughed at his bewildered tone."I had to tell you that you love me? And, really, I thought that we were under some silent agreement not to talk about stuff like that."

Zabuza was about to reply something when he sensed a door opening and he quickly looked at its direction only to realize that once again he had been interrupted by that damn boy. He really wished he could kill him but somehow he doubted Haku would approve so he settled for only glaring. The redhead caught his glare and looked away, blushing.

"Mother?" he addressed the Angelic Killer and Haku turned his attention toward him, his face growing serious once again."Can you please exit the room?"

"Are we needed somewhere?"

"No." By now his face was as red as his hair but he continued, probably thinking that he can't possibly get more embarrassed, "The second season of Sungkyunkwan Scandal is starting in a few minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> Dictionary
> 
> Yakuza- It would be weird to be here and not to know what yakuza is but it wouldn't hurt me if I explain that word alongside the others. It's the Japanese mafia and also the word they use to address the mafia members(or so I've read).
> 
> Wakagashira- They control a certain area and the yakuza in it. Something like a lieutenant according to wikipedia.
> 
> Shatei- Little brothers. They are on the bottom of the food chain and are used for the dirty work.
> 
> Oyabun- They control the wakagashira and everything else. The ultimate boss.


End file.
